El Regalo Perfecto
by AlmaEscritora
Summary: One-shot Ichiruki Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo y éste no está dispuesto a soportar el ajetreo que se formará en su casa, de manera que decide hacer una excursión secreta al monte- Con lo que no contaba era con que Rukia y Kon se le acoplaran, aunque quizá el día no resulte tan mal como él cree.


¡Buenas! Los personajes del siguiente fic no me pertenecen, se los he cogido prestados a Tite Kubo por una buena causa.

Espero que disfrutéis al leerlo tanto o más que yo al escribirlo. ¡Un saludo! ^^

**El regalo perfecto**

- ¡Veeenga tortuuuga!- gritó Rukia, emocionada- ¡te estás perdiendo las vistas!

- ¡Cállate! Para ti es fácil ir tan deprisa, como cargo yo todo…- masculló Ichigo, que apenas podía andar bajo el peso aplastante de la mochila de la shinigami.

Aquel día no hacía más que empeorar, y eso que había empezado de una forma bastante decente: se había levantado a hurtadillas, había desayunado y le había dejado una nota a su padre antes de salir por la puerta diciendo que estaría fuera toda la mañana. No pensaba decirle a dónde iba, seguro que Kurosaki- san se presentaría allí por sorpresa, y nada había que le apeteciera menos. Sin embargo, cuando había salido a la calle se había encontrado con Rukia con una mochila a la espalda y una sonrisa radiante en el rostro.

- ¡Nos vamos de excursión!

Por más que el pelinaranja intentó convencerla de que aquello era algo que quería hacer solo, no podía decirle que no con esa cara que le ponía, y, para colmo, había dejado a Kon que se metiera en su mochila, por lo que ahora llevaba dos polizones. Rematando toda esa serie de catastróficas desdichas, estaba el hecho de que era su cumpleaños.

Llevaba temiéndoselo toda la semana. Su padre estaba muy emocionado porque "su pequeño se hacía mayor" y cada vez que le veía intentaba abrazarlo al tiempo que repetía entre lágrimas "Papi está muy orgulloso". No podía soportarlo más, por lo que había decidido que el día de su cumpleaños iba a hacer una excursión al monte para estar tranquilo, alejado del revuelo que había normalmente en su casa. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta era que Rukia le había visto preparar la mochila por la noche. Debió haberse percatado de que el brillo en los ojos violetas de la shinigami no podía augurar nada bueno.

Efectivamente, allí estaba, aguantando a aquellos dos plastas. No obstante, una parte de él se alegró de no estar completamente solo, pensándolo en frío, era bastante deprimente. Cuando llegaron a la cima, Rukia daba saltos emocionada, pero Ichigo se dejó caer sobre la hierba, agotado.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes aguantar? Menuuudo flojeras.

- Cierra el pico, Kon. – Se levantó de un salto, de tal manera que el alma artificial estuvo a punto de caer al suelo desde su hombro- Hay un riachuelo por aquí, así que voy a buscar un poco de agua, vosotros id preparando las cosas, así al menos parece que me ayudáis, o algo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, idiota?- dijo Rukia hinchando los mofletes.

Estaba tan emocionada que parecía una niña pequeña, lo que provocó que Ichigo rompiera a reír a carcajadas y tuviera que alejarse corriendo antes de que la morena lo atrapara.

Rukia comenzó a sacar las cosas de la mochila con ímpetu. Extendió el mantel de cuadros sobre la hierba y dejó la nevera con la comida a un lado mientras buscaba piedras con que sujetarlo para que el viento no se lo llevara. Entonces, Ichigo regresó y cayó a plomo sobre el mantel, destrozando el trabajo de Rukia.

- ¡Pero pedazo de burro! ¿has visto la que has preparado?

- Tsé…- se limitó a responder, con aire taciturno.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿No lo sabes?- Lo miró, perpleja- hoy es mi cumpleaños.

Rukia dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡¿Quéee?! ¡Y yo no te he comprado nada!

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué ibas a tener que comprarme algo?

- Porque en los cumpleaños se dan regalos, ¿no?

- Sí, en algunos, pero en este caso no es necesario.

- ¡Anda ya! Dime, Ichigo, ¿hay algo que quieras?- La shinigami lo miraba tan seria que el muchacho no pudo sino reír.

- Está bien, ya que insistes…- Se acercó a ella y le susurró algo al oído- Bueno, ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir al baño.

Se volvió a ir, dejando a Rukia roja como un tomate. Cuando Ichigo volvió, tenía el pelo mojado, y se sacudió llenándola de gotitas, pero ella no se inmutó. El chico se dejó caer a su lado y la miró, sorprendido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Rukia?

Antes de que pudiera protestar, la morena se lanzó sobre él y lo besó en los labios. En un primer momento, se sorprendió, pero no sintió el impulso de apartarla, sino que la abrazó y profundizó el beso. Cuando se separaron, alcanzó a oír que la shinigami susurraba un "feliz cumpleaños". Sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Puede que este día no sea tan malo después de todo.

Escondido tras un árbol, Kon, aún metido dentro del cuerpo falso de Ichigo, observaba junto a Urahara la escena, divertido, al tiempo que se estrechaban la mano con una sonrisa de complicidad.


End file.
